La Tristeza de la Luna
by KingEndymion
Summary: Por un error de Serena...el futuro ha cambiado, ¿ podrá el verdadero amor triunfar al final? SxD Espero sus reviews...Actualice! ¡Al Fin!
1. Prologo

SAILOR MOON: la TRISTEZA DE LA LUNA

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de Sailor Moon. No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS...ES QUE ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA.

PROLOGO

MILENIO DE PLATA SIGLO XXX

Cuando la Neo Reina Serenity regresó a su habitación esa noche, los sucesos del día comenzaron a amontonarse en su cabeza. La noticia que recibió no podía ser cierta... debía ser una pesadilla, un mal sueño… lo que ella siempre había temido...al fin se materializó ante ella. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que caían sin control sobre su rostro…

Se sentó en la cama y miró casi con indiferencia hacia donde se encontraba durmiendo...su esposo. Maldecía la hora en que cometió ese error...por su culpa todo se destruyó. Colocó su corona en la mesa y se inclinó para sacar del buró un portarretratos con la fotografía de la Pequeña Dama siendo apenas una niña...ahora gracias a ella, todo quedó como un dulce recuerdo, una ilusión de lo que pudo ser. Ella no existía mas, como pudo hacerle eso. Sus ojos se clavaron en la fotografía y al momento sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, _aunque ha pasado el tiempo desde que te perdí... no puedo olvidarte..Siempre serás muy importante para mí..._

Lentamente, como si fuera un sueño, vinieron a su mente imágenes de esa ruptura... cuando por su culpa el futuro sufrió cambios. Recordaba perfectamente su reacción al darle la noticia, esas imágenes nunca podrían borrarse de su mente.

FLASHBACK

Serena lloraba intensamente, las lágrimas escurrían lentamente por su mejilla, la noticia que le daba era como una puñalada...ella sabía que había sido una estupidez, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás...Setsuna no podía ayudarla.

Todo por ese maldito cretino, susurró Darien y su voz se quebró.

¡ COMO PUDISTES TRAICIONARME SERENA...! Darien le gritó a Serena ¡me dijistes que me amabas!,¡O fueron mentiras, tan solo palabras!

Escúchame

A quien de los dos... estabas engañando dijo impaciente Pensé que era alguien en tu vida...sacudiendo furiosamente la cabeza. Que realmente me amabas... pero veo que yo he sido en tu vida, solo tu diversión.

Eso no es verdad...es a ti a quien amo.

¡No te atrevas a repetir eso! la voz de Darien sonó seria. ¡ es un iluso... jamás tendrá tu amor... solo mis labios estarán brillando sobre tu piel... limpió las  
lagrimas, de sus ojos y con la voz fría dijo Me retiro...Serena...espero que seas feliz aunque no sea a mi lado dando la vuela y alejándose de ella, para siempre.

Fin flashback

Esos años lo había extrañado demasiado, el día de hoy había sido la ceremonia en homenaje a las valientes Sailors Scout y obviamente había pensado que el estaría allí. Creyó que sería su oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y que lo extrañaba. Pero con Sailor Healer y Maker quienes continuamente la vigilaban, sería imposible. Aun recordaba sus palabras cuando el se estaba alejando. Fue cuando sintió dos miradas sobre ella, encontrándose con Healer y Maker, quienes estaban molestas con la escena que acaban de presenciar.

estaremos vigilándote, no vamos a permitir que lastimes a Seiya Dijo agresivamente Sailor Healer

no es bueno que Seiya te vea así... será mejor que te seques esas lagrimas...Sailor Moon Hablaba con resentimiento Sailor Maker.

_Sabía que sería imposible acercarme a ella con Sailor Maker y Healer vigilándome, me hubiera conformado con tal solo verlo...pero ni siquiera se presentó...y no solo eso ahora el esta con..._ Se levantó de golpe y caminó hasta la ventana, miró hacia el cielo, donde la tierra brillaba en su máximo resplandor con todo el coraje y el dolor que sentía en ese momento cerró las persianas de golpe. Los celos empezaban a dominarla y no podía soportarlo. pero las palabras de Andrew todavía resonaban en su cabeza.

FLASHBACK

Me alegra volver a verte... la ceremonia estuvo genial... las chicas se han vuelto muy...

Andrew...el no vino... habló con tristeza Serena.

Lo imaginé...te vi buscándolo con la mirada durante la ceremonia.

lo he perdido...Andrew... La voz de Serena denotaba su profundo dolor

te comprendo Dijo Andrew dejando escapar un suspiro esa clase de amor no se olvida.

entonces... hazme un favor...ayúdame a encontrarlo. casi le suplicó Necesito hablar con él.

de que serviría, no puedes traerlo contigo...el esta ahora con otra mujer.

¡es mentira...el no puede estar enamoradO de otrA! Serena levantó la voz.

es mejor que lo olvides... ella ahora ocupa el enorme vació que en el... tu amor dejo.

¡Jamás!, ¡ Cómo me pides eso! habló bastante molesta

Andrew puso su mano sobre su hombro Entiende... ella ha puesto en su vida una ilusión ... el se nota que la quiere...

Eso no es cierto...esta junto a ella por despecho.

Ya no te engañes, además ella lo ama...acéptalo, aunque el dolor sea profundo sigue mi consejo... trata de olvidarlo.

negando con la cabeza dijo con una voz quebrada por el dolor, mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que estaban a punto de escapar de sus ojos. No puedo hacerlo.

escúchame un segundo... no me puedo ir sin decirte la verdad... Andrew desvió su mirada, tomó aire y dijo la mujer que esta con Darien...esa mujer... es mi hermana y no voy a permitir que ni tu ni ningún otro la lastimen o le roben su felicidad .Le respondió Andrew alejándose del castillo de Cristal. Los ojos de Serena se abrieron con la sorpresa.

FIN FLASHBACK

un nuevo sollozo apagado le sacudió el cuerpo al recordar esa escena y lo que vino después… era algo que jamás podría olvidar. Escondido en los jardines del palacio se encontraban ellos, él se veía guapo vestido de civil. ambos sonriendo se acercaron a Andrew, para después Darien besar en los labios a la mujer que tenía abrazada...y tomados de la mano dirigiéndose nuevamente a la Tierra. Mientras que ella debía regresar a la sala del trono...a cumplir su deber.

Todavía estaba pensando en eso, cuando la voz de Seiya la trajo de vuelta a la realidad sintiendo como la abrazaba rodeando la cintura con sus brazos Bombón... ¿todo está bien? Seiya susurró cerca de su oído Has estado distraída desde que inició la ceremonia.

Estoy bien intentando sonreír Buenas Noches... Seiya... liberándose del abrazo se dirigió a la cama acostándose.

Si...descansa Seiya volvió a desilusionarse con la actitud tan indiferente de su esposa, se comportaba frío y distante… casi no hablaba con el. Las cosas se sentían muy diferentes entre ellos.

Bombón ...- susurró con la voz entrecortada ¿ que esta pasando entre nosotros?.


	2. La nostalgia de una soberana

SAILOR MOON: LA TRISTEZA DE LA LUNA

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de Sailor Moon. No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.

MILENIO DE PLATA SIGLO XXX

Serena se encontraba en la entrada del palacio, fijando su mirada en el hermoso reino que observaba…un reino de paz y armonía… _l__as cosas son tal como estaban destinadas a ser…_el futuro que había conocido en el pasado, no se había vuelto una realidad,_ y _era su culpa.

comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín, el lugar en donde muchas veces estuvo con el, al cruzar la puerta, su corazón latió sin control, el aire le faltaba, el tiempo parecía detenido…enfrente de el se encontraba el hombre que robó su alma… Endymion, era el quien se encontraba frente a ella vestido con su traje de príncipe… el mismo que usaba en su anterior vida...en tiempos donde existía el Milenio de Plata...en esa época.

Lo amaba con locura por su carácter, inteligencia, y físico…el se volvió prácticamente su mundo. Al ver su sonrisa seductora, sucumbió nuevamente al placer de su cuerpo… Lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, lo amaba. Pero sobre todo estaba seguro que el sentía lo mismo que ella. Y ese lugar se convertiría nuevamente, en su templo de traición e infidelidad.

Trate inútilmente de borrarte de mi mente, pero no pude... Darien...te he extrañado tanto.

Y yo a ti Serena... Me hacías falta susurró, acercándose cada vez más a ella Te amo... no me cansaré de repetirlo… no tienes ni idea cuanto deseaba esto, cuanto deseaba estar así contigo. Te necesito conmigo cerrando los ojos y, aprisionándola posesivamente contra su cuerpo respirando el aroma que ella siempre tenía, que él tanto amaba mientras ella se rendía ante su abrazo y cercanía, Ahora estoy aquí, Darien…a tu lado dijo ella recostando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

levantándole la barbilla para besarla con pasión, correspondiendo ella a sus besos con la misma intensidad El pecho de ella chocaba contra el suyo cuando trataba de tomar aire. Y ese simple gesto provocó que la deseara más. Desesperadamente comenzó a besarle el cuello, sus manos acariciaban su espalda, quien no pudo evitar gemir de placer mientras se aferraba a el como si la vida dependiera de ello. Y eso solo lo motivó más, simplemente sentía que no podía parar… quería y necesitaba más…deseaba hacerla suya nuevamente.

¡Te necesito, Darien! susurró Serena roncamente contra sus labios besándolo en el lóbulo derecho. Excitando más a Serena quien sin poder contenerse, volvió a reclamar sus labios y ella correspondió a aquella caricia sin dudarlo.

Mi amor, no se como logras enloquecerme de esta manera, te deseo, pero mas que nada te amo con locura. tu aroma, la suavidad de tu piel, me enloquecen, y cada vez que te veo lo único que deseo es hacerte mía por siempre Susurro en su oído, mientras su boca acariciaba su cuello la deseaba con una necesidad que no se explicaba.

Mi corazón late únicamente por ti. Serena... Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te necesito. Darien la beso apasionadamente, recorriendo su mano la espalda de Serena por debajo de su ropa. Un débil gemido de placer se escapó de los labios de ella cuando Darien rozó uno de sus senos.

Ah!... Darien, Darieeeeennnn! ¡Te amo!

Eso solo desató en él un fuego incontrolable. Deseaba escucharla gemir nuevamente de placer por y para el. Así que no lo pensó dos veces, recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo con sus manos, hasta que se detuvo sobre su pecho, acariciándolo con suavidad sin detenerse; quería redescubrir el cuerpo de aquella mujer...aquella mujer que inexplicablemente se había inmiscuido en su destino. Mientras Serena poco a poco comenzaba a despojar a Darien de su camisa blanca, besaba su pecho, llegando hasta el pezón comenzando a saborearlo, ante semejante estimulo, Darien busco desesperadamente acercar a Serena aun mas deslizando su mano hacía sus piernas, queriendo un contacto más íntimo

Dime que tú también me amas… Darien… gimió contra su cuello, dejándose arrastrar por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

Te amo… gimió roncamente como nunca pensé amar a nadie…No tienes idea de lo que significas para mí…

Las manos de Serena comenzaron a bajar por el abdomen de Darien, hasta encontrar el cierre del pantalón, el cual bajo, sin mas que esperar, acaricio lentamente el miembro de Darien… los ojos de Darien se encontraban completamente cerrados, en un mar de éxtasis… En ese momento no le importaba que hubiera un lazo que lo ataba a una persona...

No importa que el destino no haya sido lo que nosotros deseamos…susurró sin alientos al estar todavía dentro de ese éxtasis Eres mi mujer Serena... mía...Solo mía

Lo soy…como tú eres mío

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de repente saltando de su sueño. _Otra vez ese sueño_. Esta no había sido la primera vez que soñaba ardientemente con el., desde que partió, era frecuente que despertara sobresaltada. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su pensamiento se dirigiera hacia el causante de su estado. Recordando lo que se sentía el tenerlo entre sus brazos, acariciando su piel, besando sus labios tan dulces… la sensación de su cabello entre sus dedos y las caricias que el le daba. extraño sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío... tus caricias...tus besos... Daría cualquier cosa por tenerte entre mis brazos una vez más…susurro Serena, aun perdida en los recuerdos de ese sueño.

La luz del amanecer comenzaba a colarse por las cortinas al dormitorio de los monarcas, quienes yacían sobre una cama, a una distancia bastante considerable entre ellos. El Rey Seiya se movió un poco y fue cuando Serena se percató de su presencia. Lo miró, el dormía profundamente, acurrucado en sus cobijas, dándole la espalda.

_Seiya… lo siento mucho_ pensó con tristeza. No era mi intención que las cosas fueran de este modo… el futuro que todas esperaban…se convirtió en un solo recuerdo. Y todo por mi culpa…lo siento tanto. Murmuró entre dientes,

Pasaron unos minutos y Serena suspiró profundamente, sacudiendo la cabeza _no puedo estar en la cama ni un minuto más… no con el…_ _quisiera largarme, irme, Dejar este mundo de mentiras, de engaños. _Levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ventana. _Lo mejor hubiera sido haberme alejado de Seiya, como ellas me dijeron. _

Dando un fuerte suspiro, se dirigió a su baño, a darse una ducha, no sin antes darle una última mirada a su esposo. Mientras el agua de la ducha recorría libremente cada rincón de su cuerpo, Serena meditaba acerca de lo que se había convertido su vida.

Al acabar de bañarse, rápidamente comenzó a vestirse para poder irse, había recordado que hoy era la recepción con los embajadores de los reinos aledaños al Sistema Solar. Al verse reflejado en el espejo noto que su mirada había cambiado desde el día que lo perdió. Mientras se peinaba una pregunta cruzó por su mente,

_¿Porqué?... ¿Porqué te sigo amando y deseando tanto Endymion?. ¿Seiya…Qué daría yo, por volver a verte, abrazarte, y besarte, no cómo a una amigo y sino cómo a mi esposo?_

Ella, no pudo más que derrumbarse ante el espejo. Sus ojos ya no pudieron retener aquellas lágrimas que contenía en sus ojos, terminando por resbalársele en las mejillas. Después de unos segundos, terminó limpiándose las lágrimas con una pequeña toalla, para continuar vistiéndose. Cuando terminaba de ponerse su corona. Seiya se movió y estiró el brazo para buscar a Serena. El lugar estaba vacío...Ella no estaba allí... No estaba a su lado. entonces Seiya se despertó de golpe, sobresaltado, comenzando a buscar desesperadamente el rostro de su esposa por la habitación.

¡Serena! Exclamó Seiya desesperadamente. El grito desesperado de su esposo lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Saliendo del baño, se apresuró a ir a su lado Aquí estoy, Seiya… ¿que sucede?

Seiya se arrojó sobre el, abrazándolo desesperadamente como si la vida dependiera de ello, Serena al verla en ese estado le acarició el cabello y la espalda, tratando de calmarla. ¡Serena ¡No me dejes… nunca…! Murmuró Seiya

Guardando silencio por un momento Soñé que te perdía… Su voz fue apenas audible. Que despertaba y tú ya no estabas a mi lado, ya no tenia tu sonrisa...me habías abandonado.

Fue solo una pesadilla, Seiya… todo está bien… El corazón de Seiya se entristeció por la distancia que puso entre ellos, simplemente el decir su nombre sonaba tan frío

_Por que estará tan distante_ Pensó Seiya al verla perdida en su mundo ¿Qué pasa Serena? Te noto ausente...melancólica, ¿Sucede algo malo?

Nada... que tendría que ocurrir Respondió ella inmediatamente sin quitar los ojos de la puerta.

Serena, cariño sintiendo los brazos de Seiya alrededor de su cuello Comenzaba a besarla y tocarla ¿Me amas? Ella hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero lo disimuló con una media sonrisa y lo miró con un falso cariño, _Ya no soporto sus caricias, ya no me gusta que me abrace, Perdóname...Seiya, pero con el único que deseo hacer el amor es con ella... _

¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Seiya? Tu sabes que mi lugares ahora junto a ti y a nuestro hijo, este es el lugar que me corresponde... dijo después de un largo y profundo suspiro, retirando sus manos de su cuello. Deseaba salir de ahí lo más rápido posible

Será mejor que te apures, recuerda que, hoy es la fiesta con los embajadores...Y no estaría bien que los anfitriones no asistan. Dándole el beso frío, de rigor, saliendo de la habitación.

AFUERAS DEL MILENIO DE PLATA

hace tiempo que no veníamos a la Luna... por lo visto llegamos antes de lo previsto... Serena_… tu futuro se cumplió, pero no como yo lo hubiera querido...es un hermoso reino puedo sentir tu resplandor y calidez, solo tu puedes desprender tal energía... _

Sabía que era mala idea el que regresaras a este planeta...Darien,...recuerda el deber que ahora tienes murmuró Unazuki frunciendo el ceño

No necesitas recordármelo.

Pues parece que tu no estas conciente de eso...es mejor que ya no te atormentes por un amor imposible... Comentó Star Fire, una guerrera que tiempo atrás desertó del reino de la luna...y ahora protegía a la Tierra. ella es la gobernante de este reino...y la esposa de.

descuiden Unazuki...Star Fire ya comprendí que ella no es para mi Interrumpió Darien, para luego mirar el cielo contemplando en el horizonte el Palacio de Cristal...el corazón de ese reino_ pero aun así no pueden prohibirme el sentir esto por ti.. No puedo olvidarte, no puedo dejar de amarte, si cada noche invades mis sueños y siempre estas presente en mis pensamientos _Vamos, debemos llegar al palacio, los monarcas nos esperan.

Los tres se dirigieron al palacio que se miraba en la distancia. Sabiendo de antemano quienes eran los gobernantes de ese magnifico reino, donde se respiraba paz y armonía.

Recorrieron las calles que los llevarían al Palacio de Cristal…admirando la belleza del lugar, todos menos uno...quien se preguntaba por qué seguía pensando en ella, sí ella jamás seria para él; ella había modificado su destino y que mayor prueba de eso que el reino que se vislumbraba ante el. Al doblar una esquina pudo sentir que alguien los observaba...deteniendo su andar.

Que sucede Darien Preguntó Unazuki

Sentí como si alguien nos estuviera observando, pero debe ser mi imaginación...continuemos ya falta poco para llegar al Palacio de Cristal. Continuando con su camino restándole importancia, pero no sabia que realmente alguien con unos penetrantes ojos color rojo oscuro los observaban con curiosidad.

Mientras tanto en el Palacio de Cristal

¿Neo Reina Serenity? pregunto una gata de color negro con una luna creciente en la frente notando la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos.

No es nada, Luna, solamente son tonterías mías.

aun lo extrañas no es cierto

Claro, vivimos momentos inolvidables, pero eso ya quedó atrás…solo era un simple recuerdo, que vino a mi mente.

A mi no me puedes engañar, te conozco muy bien…tu aun lo amas

Es verdad, les mentí cuando les dije que ya lo había superado... lo sigo amando contesto la joven suspirando frustradamente, sin apartar la vista de la ventana donde se podía observar a lo lejos el planeta Tierra no pudiendo evitar pensar en el. En como se encontraría en este momento...que tan cambiado podría estar. Créeme que quisiera olvidarlo, sacarlo de mi corazón Luna, pero no puedo…

Sabes que no es correcto, le cuestiono Luna olvídate de una buena vez de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, Serena… deja de soñar un futuro a su lado, sabes mejor que nadie, que él jamás será parte de tu vida… entiéndelo ¡Jamás!

Ya lo se, pero… quiero que este a mi lado, no con ella, acaso es tan malo amar a alguien.

Amarlo a él se considera alta traición a la corona, tu eres una mujer casada…no lo olvides, Exclamó Lina es mejor que no vuelvas a pensar en el.

¡Qué puedo hacer para olvidarlo! Contesto la joven mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos._Nos amábamos, pero aun así, nos separamos esa tarde_

…Serena

Estoy bien, descuida dijo Serena limpiándose rápidamente las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos tienes razón Luna es mejor olvidar todos los recuerdos que tengo de él… de nosotros; ahora vamos, será mejor apurarnos recuerda que debemos asistir a esa dichosa fiesta diplomática. Encaminándose rumbo a donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. mientras que su mirada se volvía fría, era el momento que afrontara la realidad a la que había huido durante dos años _S__erá muy difícil volverte a ver…mi amor Y saber que estas con ella._

Mientras en la habitación, Seiya sentía cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos

Jamás imaginé que esto de estar casado fuera tan difícil, Healer y Maker me dicen que no me preocupe ya que ahora nuestro destino es estar juntos… Las palabras salían de su boca con un suspiro lleno de dolor. A veces me pregunto si eso es verdad.

Serena...quisiera que me entendieras Seiya susurro y su voz se quebró. ya me canse, de decir que te amo y ver que estas dormida,

Mientras que a fuera de la habitación, Serena caminaba por los pasillos, deteniendo su andar, se recargó en una pared volteando en la dirección donde se encontraba la habitación que compartía con Seiya, su esposo quien la amaba tanto y el siempre tenia que actuar ante el y a los demás, para ella su vida era una simple rutina.

Este matrimonio no es más que una pantomima, donde terminamos involucrando demasiados sentimientos… se que hago mal, Seiya me ama..es muy dulce, noble y es una excelente esposo pero yo no puedo mandar a mi corazón, me entrego a el en cuerpo.. pero en mi mente es a ti a quien le estoy haciendo el amor suspiró resignado Apretando los puños fuertemente, sintiendo el anillo de bodas …Perdóname Seiya porque el amor que me profesas… ya no es reciproco. Reanudando su camino, se dirigió a los jardines del palacio….su lugar preferido, el templo de su soledad. Mientras que en las calles del Milenio de Plata, alguien va sumido en sus pensamientos.

Serena...desde que te marchaste mi vida no tiene sentido. Endymión susurró necesito volver a verte, ver tu hermoso rostro sonriéndome como lo hacia...

flashback

Darien… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por que no me informaste que regresabas hoy respondió Darien sentándose en una banca del jardín cuando sintió que Serena se acercaba a él, su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió la respiración tibia de ella en su cuello sintiendo sus labios sobre el lóbulo de su oreja. Te he buscado por todo el palacio...quería verte… me moría de ganas por besarte… por que seas mía de nuevo.

Creí que no te vería hoy...con eso de la llegada de las Sailor Animates, Serena comentó suavemente al oído pensé que estarías muy ocupado para mi

Como crees que iba a preferir estar en esa reunión a tenerte entre mis brazos... jalándola hacia el y sentándola en sus piernas mientras que ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos mi amor estos 2 días que no nos vimos...fueron una tortura...no puedo vivir sin ti ¡Te he extrañado tanto!..

Y yo a ti, Darien reclamando posesivamente sus labios.

Echo de menos tu calor… ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo hace que no te hago el amor? acariciando con sus manos el rostro de Serena, buscando sus labios nuevamente.

Sonriéndole seductoramente mordisqueándolo en el lóbulo derecho. Lo cual excito más a Darien, besándola apasionadamente en el cuello para después unir sus labios con los de ella. El beso poco a poco fue intensificándose parecían querer devorarse el uno al otro mientras lo hacia las manos de Darien empezaron a subir la falda del uniforme de ella hasta su cintura para poder acariciar con fuerza sus muslos. Se estuvieron besando por varios minutos, acariciándose.

Mm.…nos pueden ver… Decía Serena entre besos, separándose un poco de él el.

fin de flashback

El día después de saber que estaba embarazada, te marchaste, así como si nada, ni siquiera te despediste de mi...solamente te fuiste Dijo con una gran tristeza reflejada en el rostro.

Darien...quisiera verte aunque sea por un momento, saber de ti...has podido olvidarme...soy un egoísta, el tiene todo el derecho a hacer su vida... Tal vez sea verdad lo que me dijo Andrew y se ha vuelto a enamorar. Pensó con amargura sintiendo cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Al fin la encuentro murmuró Sailor Uranus al ver a Serena recargado en un árbol, observando el horizonte. Entrando al jardín se dirigió hacia ella y haciendo una reverencia dijo Neo Reina Serenity... El Rey Seiya la ha estado buscando.

Serena visiblemente molesta dijo quería estar solo por un momento, o no tengo permitido alejarme ni un instante de Seiya...Sailor Uranus.

Tu presencia es requerida en la reunión con los embajadores.

No creo que sea necesario, Uranus... Seiya es el soberano del Milenio de Plata...mi presencia es lo de menos... contestó Serena bajando la mirada.

Pero eres tu quien debe de estar presente...tu eres la legitima gobernante de este reino Interrumpió Uranus para luego añadir tendrá lugar en el salón lunar.

Serena después de unos segundos, suspiró pesadamente tal vez tengas razón...Haruka apartando la mirada de la hermosa ciudad que se observaba desde el jardín.

Cabeza de Bombón...será mejor que cambies tu semblante, si te ven así pensarán que no eres feliz. Agregó Sailor Uranus Y aunque no nos parezca...lo hecho...hecho esta.

La aludida volvió su mirada hacia Sailor Uranus Lo se...no creas que no me arrepiento cada día...Pero no te preocupes...Haruka... hace mucho tiempo que conozco el papel que desempeño. Dicho aquello se alejo del lugar.

Notas de Autora: Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y ya saben en la espera de sus comentarios...solamente no sean tan duros please...


	3. Los Reyes de la Luna¿infieles?

SAILOR MOON: LA TRISTEZA DE LA LUNA

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de Sailor** Moon.** No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de la grandiosa Naoko Takechi. **BUENO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

**Datos de Interés**

"_-__cursiva__-"_Lo que piensa **"negritas"** lo que dice un personaje

**LOS REYES DE LA LUNA...¿INFIELES?** MILENIO DE PLATA SIGLO XXX 

En una de las habitaciones donde habían sido alojados se encontraban platicando Unazuki y Endymion, quien asistiría a la asamblea de reinos del Sistema Solar.

**Darien ¿En verdad estas bien? **Pregunto Unazuki

**Claro que si, no te preocupes. **

**Tal vez…lo mejor hubiera sido…**HablóUnazuki. su voz apenas era un susurro** que yo no hubiera venido contigo…no crees.**

**Claro que no…** le susurró Endymion al oído, acariciándole el cabello y acomodándole algunos mechones que caían en su rostro** debes comenzar a integrarte a este mundo, después de todo eres la futura reina de la Tierra.**

**Realmente quieres con nuestra relación…Darien** El afirmó con la cabeza y le acarició el rostro.** Por ****supuesto, preciosa…estoy seguro que contigo si conseguiré la felicidad.**

**Ahora será mejor apurarme… debo ir con los monarcas, según Mercury la reunión sería en el salón Principal. **Contestó Endymion acercándose a Unazuki besándola suavemente en los labios para después salir de la habitación para dirigirse a donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

_Endymion...Tus ojos no mienten...en ellos se refleja una gran tristeza, aunque no lo quieras admitir, te duele estar aquí. _Pensó con tristeza Unazuki. Mientras tanto Star Fire quien portaba un traje de Sailor Scout, pero en lugar de ser blanco con un color característico a su poder, este era negro que demostraba su traición al imperio lunar, el color de su falda era amarilla, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, llevando unas botas del mismo tono. Caminaba apresuradamente por uno de los pasillos del castillo. 

**Hace tiempo que no había venido...este lugar no ha cambiado en nada**_ Me pregunto en donde estará…_

**Será mejor apurarme, aunque esas entrometidas Sailors están ocupadas con los delagos, pero si Endymion no me encuentra, puedo tener problemas. **Continuando con su camino **Me pregunto donde está.**

Me buscabas... 

**¡Seiya…** **¡** dijo sorprendida Star Fire sintiendo como su pulso se le aceleraba cada vez más al ver al soberano del Milenio de Plata caminando directamente hacia ella, al estar frente a frente una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Star Fire y se acercó seductoramente a él, **Vaya… pensé que no querría verme…majestad**, pasandole los brazos por el cuello.

**¿Acaso crees que desaprovecharía la ocasión?**

**No...** Anunció Star Fire recargándose en él**, En absoluto **ladeando la cabeza y se apretó contra el con evidente deseo provocando que Seiya emitiera un gemido.

**Nos pueden descubrir… ¿alguien puede venir?** murmuró el con voz entrecortada**, además... me deben estar esperando los delegados.**

**No creo que a los embajadores les importe esperarte unos cuantos minutos más, **Susurró Star Fire en su oido sin dejar de besarloMientras tanto su mano bajaba atrevidamente hasta llegar a su entrepierna, para tocarlo con la más suave de las caricias.

Mientras tanto Seiya se dejaba llevar por las oleadas de placer que estaban invadiéndolo. Era todo lo que había deseado, algo que hace tiempo le negaba Serenity, se comportaba con él ausente, fría e indiferente, con Star Fire disfrutaba todo lo que nunca podría tener nuevamente con su esposa...

**Humm…** **Eso depende...¿Qué me estarias ofreciendo?** le preguntó Seiya.

**Bueno…**contestó ella comenzando a recorrerle el pecho con sus dedoshaciéndole sentir aquellas sensaciones que hace tiempo no sentia con su esposa. **Digamos**** que puedo darte un pequeño adelanto **murmuró ella con­tra sus labios. **¿Crees que sea suficiente motivación?**

El Rey Seiya afirmó con la cabeza, **Ven aquí**** pequeña** **hechicera** Ansioso y desesperado la dirigió rápidamente a una habitación contigua.

Mientras tanto en su habitación la reina platicaba con una de sus guardianas. **¡****m****e alegra mucho saber eso! ¡Hiciste un magnifico trabajo…Sailor Mercury!**

**Se lo agradezco majestad,** **Mañana le presentaré el reporte detallado. Y si usted no dispone de otra cosa...me retiro. **

**Aguarda Sailor Mercury, **Serenity la detuvo antes de que ella saliera** No sabes si los delegados del Planeta Tierra han llegado al Palacio de Cristal. **

**Neo Reina Serenity** una de sus doncellas entró en la habitación, se acercó a la monarca e hizo una reverencia **los embajadores, la esperan en el salón principal, recuerde que el Rey Seiya solicitó su presencia en esta reunión.**

Serenity después de unos segundos, afirmó con la cabeza** bien, que tomen asiento, en un momento estaré con ellos.**

**Como usted ordene…su majestad** retirándose la doncella de la habitación.

**Yo también me retiro Neo Reina Serenity**. **Y en cuanto a los delegados del tercer planeta, han hecho su arribo hace unos momentos. **Anunció Sailor Mercury **Sailor Venus ha llevado al Rey Endymion…a su novia, así como a la escolta del rey a sus habitaciones.** Saliendo de la habitación.

_Su novia _Pensó con tristeza Serenity. Dirigiéndose a la ventana a contemplar la vista que tenía de su antiguo planeta. Una nube de tristeza cubrió momentáneamente su rostro, mientras luchaba por evitar que sus ojos soltaran alguna lágrima.

_Si supieras lo que me dolió el estar separados todo este tiempo...amor mío_ Pensó con amargura.

Cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien entró a su habitación giró la vista y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Endymion. Cerrando la puerta con llave.

Lo que provocó que el corazón de ella se acelerara repentinamente. **¿Qué está haciendo?** alcanzó a susurrar.

**¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo, mi amor?, evitando que nos molesten, Serena déjame sentirte como antes, muero por besarte** caminando lentamente acercándose cada vez más a ella. Mientras que Serenity empezó a retroceder por temer que sus sentimientos salieran a flote.

Al notar que ella pretendía escapar tomó su mano evitándolo, aprisionándola finalmente entre la pared y sus brazos dejándola sin escapatoria alguna.

**Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti** Le dijo suavemente acercando sus labios a su oído y cerrando los ojos, respirando profundamente el aroma de su cuello, besándolo y lamiendo como lo solía hacer en aquellas ocasiones en sus encuentros prohibidos.

Sin poder resistirse la atrajo hacia el buscando desesperadamente sus labios. **Por el momento me conformaré con esto. **Y antes de que Serenity pudiera reaccionar, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó, devorando sus labios como siempre había soñado, como lo hacia cada noche en sus sueños, con infinita pasión, amor, deseo, necesidad e incluso rabia por no poder estar a su lado como lo prometió. No podía creer que por fin la tuviera nuevamente entre sus brazos. Cuantas noches había imaginado este momento.

**Endymion….amor…** Provocando que el la aprisionaba con mas fuerza en sus brazos, mientras continuaba besándola, parecía que Serenity finalmente cedería a sus sentimientos que durante tantos años intento reprimir.

**Darien…no puedo creer que estés aquí **dijo ella con una sonrisa** quiero que… **pero Endymion la silencio con un apasionado beso.

**No necesitamos hablar ahora...lo único que quiero sentir es tu cuerpo, **Dijo él volviendo a besarla, o mejor dicho a devorarla con una pasión que podría hacer perder la razón a cualquiera, ella no pudo luchar por más tiempo contra lo que sentía, sin darse cuenta se rindió ante ese sentimiento.

Dándole el acceso total de su boca quien gruño con desesperación, profundizando el beso moviendo sus labios de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo el, besándolo con la misma pasión y necesidad, logrando que Endymion gimiera con fuerza debido a la desesperación contenida durante esos años.

**Te amo** **Darien...** **¡Te amo!**Así que con sus brazos agarró el cuello de Darien, enredando sus manos en su cabello, atrapando sus labios y besándolo de una manera tan apasionada. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban comenzando a acaricia sus piernas por encima del vestido.

Darien dejó de besar los labios de Serenity y comenzó a besarla y lamerle el cuello. Ella emitió un leve gemido mientras que él bajaba de su cuello a la apertura de su vestido, acariciando con su lengua y sus labios todo ese lugar provocando que Serenity hiciera su cabeza hacia atrás.

Su respiración se agitó al sentir los labios de Darien posarse en su cuello. Recorriéndolo lentamente hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.

Cuando escuchó alguien tocar la puerta, sobresaltada despertó de su ensoñación, porque eso había sido... su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Entrando en la habitación un guardiainclinándose ante su soberana comentó**. Majestad… el Rey Endymion desea una audiencia con usted**. Afirmando ella con la cabeza, el soldado se hizo a un lado apareciendo el monarca, para después dejándolos para que conversaran.

**Neo Reina Serenity... necesito hablar con usted un segundo, si me lo permite **dijo Endymion. Al verla ahí no pudo evitar que su mente volara a cuando supieron acerca de lo que les deparaba el futuro. era tal como la recordaba...igual de hermosa, con esa calidez que solamente ella puede poseer... aunque percibió algo de tristeza en su mirada.

Si…era el mismo rostro que distinguió cuando fueron al futuro…pero al recordar el motivo por el cual eso no sucedió…la traición. Serena…**su** prometida lo traicionó en brazos de ese cantante, su semblante se endureció. Ahora todo era distinto y era culpa de ella, como pudo engañarlo, ¿acaso algo no hizo? ¿No era su amor suficiente para ella? ¿Es acaso posible perdonar algo como eso?

**Rey Endymion... me alegra notar que esta bien. Es bueno volver a verlo**. Dijo Serenity evitando sus ojos. Su corazón latió con rapidez al ver como se acercaba cada vez más a ella. **¿En qué le puedo servir, Rey Endymion? **controlando el impulso que sentía de que la besarla y poder estar entre sus brazos.

Pero al ver el cambio en su semblante, supo que eso no iba a pasar, _todavía debe estar resentido_ y no podía culparlo, ella sabia que esa noche hizo mal. Porque en esa noche de copas, besó otros labios, se entregó a otra persona que no era él.

Fue entonces que escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, era una doncella haciendo una reverencia informó** Neo Reina Serenity…****Sailor Mars me ha mandando a buscarla me dijo que los delegados aguardan su presencia. **

**¿Y el Rey? No esta con ellos…**Preguntó extrañada ella.

**El Rey le solicitó al Ministro Efebo que lo disculpara con los delegados, pero que había surgido un imprevisto que no podía posponer. **Le informó la doncella **Y por lo visto era muy importante. **

**En ese caso…enseguida voy. Rey Endymion…será mejor dejar esa plática para después.**

**Eso creo** asintió él saliendo ambos de la habitación para reunirse con los demás delegados. Caminando por los pasillos Endymion ya no aguantó y le lanzó la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza desde que llegó a la Luna.

**Dime Serenity… ¿eres feliz con él?** Preguntó Endymion con los puños fuertemente apretados.

**Endymion… yo…** respondió con una sonrisa triste. Su voz denotaba inseguridad.

**Disculpa…no es asunto mío…**Interrumpió Endymion **Solo quiero que sepas que** **yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado...Serena...siempre...** poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Serenity quien abría los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras al momento que pensaba _será posible que el aún... _

**No malinterpretes mis palabras…**Agregó Endymion **La Tierra siempre ha sido un aliado para el reino de la Luna…y así seguirá siendo…sin importar quien esté a tu lado. **

**Darien...yo nunca...esa noche...si tan solo quisieras escucharme...** Imploró Serenity, y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

**¡¿Cómo crees que me siento estando a tu lado y sabiendo que ha habido otro hombre en tu vida, en tu cama?!** Exclamó molesto golpeando la pared con el puño. **Bueno... Será mejor que nos apuremos los demás embajadores deben estar impacientes...**finalizó Endymion.

**¿t****e quedarás**** al baile de mascaras? ¿Verdad?** Preguntó Serenity temiendo que nuevamente se marcharía, llevándose ese dolor en su corazón.

**No se si sea buena idea…pero si Unazuki así lo desea...asistiremos, **Aseguró él **aunque tal vez lo mejor sea irnos…**esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa **preferiría mi propia fiesta… con ella **. Entrando al Salón Principal.

Jardín Real

**Me sorprende que Uranus la haya dejado entrar al Castillo...** Comentó Sailor Mars.

**Tuve que hacerlo...**Interrumpió Sailor Uranus, quien llegaba junto con ella su inseparable compañera Neptune.

**Si no lo hubiera hecho...La luna se involucraría en un problema diplomático al impedirle el acceso a la escolta del Rey Endymion. **Informó Neptune.

**a****ún así debemos tener cuidado.** Agregó Uranus** No podemos descuidarnos con ella en el castillo.**

**¿Porque?** preguntó intrigada Sailor Venus. **Después de todo ella parece haber olvidado lo que sucedió en el pasado.**

**Y****o**** n****o me trago eso...estoy segura que ella tiene en mente algo.** Aseguró Uranus.

Regresando a la habitación con Seiya y Star Fire. Ella le estaba mordisqueando el labio inferior de una manera bastante erótica, para ese entoces Seiya ya no podía pensar...aunque tampoco quería hacerlo.

Cegado completamente por el deseo, la tomó por la nuca y la besó apasionadamente. Su lengua la exploraba con desesperación. Dejando momentáneamente su boca para dirigir sus labios a su cuello para besarla y lamerla.

Ella se quita su transformación . Seiya se acercó y la abrazó pegando su cuerpo al de ella, acariciando su firme abdomen. su boca busco nuevamente el cuello de Star Fire, lamiéndolo, provocando que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera.

Ella perdida en ese mar de éxtasis no sintió cuando el comenzó a despojarla de las únicas prendas que no le permitían sentir completamente su piel, haciendo que cayeran una por una al suelo, dejandola com­pletamente desnuda ante él.

Al ver sus pechos descubiertos, tomo uno de ellos en sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo, provocando que ella se arqueara de placer.

**Ahhhhh…..Seiya….** gimió Star Fire.

Mientras que los labios de Seiya comenzaban a bajar lentamente hasta llegar a aquel botón sonrosados que lo invitaba a beber de el y así lo hizo él acariciándolo y mordisqueando con su lengua, luego se dirigió al otro pecho, para darle el mismo tratamiento hasta que ambos se endurecieron.

Ella por su parte le sacó la camisa metida en su pantalón, y deslizó una mano por su espalda. Luego bajó la mano, sus dedos se dirigieron a los pantalones de Seiya para tratar de librarlo de estos. Provocando que el se excitara más.

**Dime que me deseas, Seiya** dijo Star Fire mi­rándolo a los ojos.

**Mucho, más de lo que quisiera admitir** le aseguró Seiya con una voz cargada de deseo y pasión.

Entonces él, con un deseo apremiante, se bajó la cremallera del pantalón y se lo quitó tirándolo al suelo. la tomo de los brazos y la volteo, mientras deslizaba las manos hacia sus piernas. **Me tienes loco de deseo por ti, un maldito deseo que no se acaba...**

Star Fire emitió un gemido cuando sintió los dedos de Seiya en su entrepierna. No pudiendo evitarlo se frotó contra el miembro erecto de su amante, provocando que una oleada de estremecimientos se apoderara del cuerpo de Seiya.

**¡****t****e deseo tanto!** murmuró el con voz ronca. acariciandole los pechos con una mano mientras con la otra la penetró, primero un dedo y luego el otro.

**Ahhhhh…Seiya……mas…..mmmmaaaasssss...** buscando apoyo, colocó las dos manos en la pared, y mirando sobre el hombro a su amante quien seguia jugueteando con sus pechos.

**Lo sé, preciosa, lo sé**. Acariciandole nuevamente la entrepierna provocando que comenzara a respirar de manera entrecortada. Ella creyó que ya no iba a poder aguantar el placer.

**m****mmm!!...¿Qué…haces?** preguntó él sin alientoal sentir como su amante acariciaba con una de sus manos su miembro. Seiya creyó que se volvería loco de deseo.

**Ahhhhh….**** Star Fire ****….** gemía débilmente Seiya completamente excitado mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de ella buscando unirse a ella como jamás había logrado hacerlo con su esposa.

**Ah, Star Fire. . .** hablaba el entre jadeos. . . **te necesito ahora ¡te deseo! ** Sin más palabras se introdujo en su cuerpo, de una sola embestida. Al hacerlo, ella ahogó un grito de placer.

**Ahhhhh**** Seiya...Seiya**. dijo Star Fire con su respiración entrecortada mientras que Seiya golpeaba rítmicamente sus caderas contra las de ella y sus manos no dejaban de acariciarla aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas. **a****nhele tanto este momento**

**Y yo...No te imaginas cuanto deseaba volver a sentirte, tocarte, amarte…** dijo a su oído. **Quiero que esto dure para siempre **le dice mientras besaba su cuello. **e****n estos momentos no me importa nada , solo tu... **

**Mmm... Sí,** asintió ella en un susurro **Humm Seiya****….Ahhhhh…mas…rápido. ¡no te detengas !.**

Seiya aumentó el ritmo de penetración, acercándose cada vez más al momento que el tanto esperaba.

**Star…Fire** dijo con su voz entrecortada **Ahhhhh... Star Fire, no puedo más. **  
provocando que ambos explotaran al unísono.

Permanecieron abrazados por un rato, sin decir ninguna palabra, tan solo se escuchaba el entrecortado sonido de la respiración de ambos. Dirigiéndose a sentarse al sillón que se encontraba en esa habitación.

**Dioses, **Seiya suspiró**, eso fue. . .increíble.**

**Te dije que te gustaría... ¿no es así?.**

**si... ¡me gustó!. Y ahora que recuerdo... ****Star Fire, cariño** murmuró Seiya con voz ron­ca besándola en el cuello. **t****e he comprado unos regalos.** Mostrándole un hermoso collar de diamantes, así como un fino vestido. **Póntelos esta noche para mí** le susurró al oído con voz ronca.

**El collar es hermoso...** Susurró Star Fire mientras Seiya lentamente comenzaba un viaje de besos por su cuello, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oído.

**No tanto como tu...** **Oooohh... Star Fire… ** gimió de pronto él al sentir las manos de su amante cerrarse en torno a su miembro. Seiya gimió cada vez más fuerte al sentir como lo introducía en su boca y lo succionaba suavemente. Provocando que la entrepierna de Seiya cobrara nuevamente vida.

**No pares ahora** murmuró Seiya al sentir la mano de su amante inmóvil.

Star Fire con una sonrisa en los labiosañadió **Aunque la propuesta de hacer nuevamente el amor aquí mismo... es tentadora, me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco mas...** para despúes apartarse de él lentamente, para vestirse nuevamente.

**v****amos no puedes dejarme a medias...** **No cuando yo quiero hacer el amor contigo nuevamente** Le reclamó Seiya por dejar incompleto lo que estaba haciendo.** Estabas jugando conmigo. Solo quisiste que me excitara...¿verdad?**

**Digamos que te estaba preparando para lo que se avecina** y le dio un rápido besó en los labios. **Esto ha sido sólo el principio**, susurró Star Fire haciendole un guiño y sonriendo picaramente agregó **Un pequeño adelanto de lo que tendremos en la noche.**

Seiya se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras y sin poder contenerse preguntó **¿Qué tienes en mente? **

**Bueno eso lo descubrirás esta noche, **murmuró ella volviendo a apoderarse de la boca de su amante en un beso abrasador **pero digamos que tengo curiosidad por usar**** unas cuerdas que encontré en mi cama. **antes de continuar arreglándose su traje. Pero antes de que saliera de la habitación, la voz de Seiya la detuvo.

**Star Fire...nunca debes olvidar que soy el Rey de este reino. **le advirtió Seiya acariciándole el rostro** Cuando nos encontremos en la fiesta...debemos tratar de aparentar...¿ entendido?.**

Star Fire suspiró con cierta frustración, no muy contenta con la idea** E****sta bien Seiya, ****Vamos a mantenerlo de esa forma****…** su voz tenia un matiz de molestia.

**Es por nuestro propio bien…** susurró, y la besó en los labios** descuida yo mismo te iré a buscar, después de todo no creo que nadie note mi ausencia en la fiesta... después de un rato. **

**Volveré a mi habitación… te espero en la noche…así que no tardes. **Lanzándole una seductora sonrisa, saliendo de la habitación.

**Claro. **Musitó el mientras empezaba a acomodarse la ropa, para después Dirigirse al salón principal donde se estaba llevando a cabo la asamblea, en el camino se encontró con una de las guardianas de su esposa.

**Aguarda Sailor Júpiter.**

**Si… Rey Seiya**

**Informa a las otras Sailors que no molesten a Star Fire…** Anunció el Rey**, ella es la escolta del Rey de la Tierra y su novia. **

**Como usted ordene Majestad** le aseguró Sailor Júpiter, mirándolo a los ojos.

**Perfecto...Otra cosa, que Artemis y Luna se encarguen que todo este listo para la reunión de mañana con el Consejo. **Dicho esto Seiya entró al Salón Principal.

**Notas de Autora: **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... gracias por la espera y espero que dejen muchos reviews con sus comentarios...no saben lo importantes que son. Ahora a contestar a todos aquellos que se muy amablemente nos dieron su opinión.

**Pinkymex.-**Que tal, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, espero que con estos cambios, sea un poco mas sencillo leerla, y que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado, poco a poco iremos sabiendo que fue lo que sucedió y porqué engañó Serena a nuestro Darien...

**ISABEL.-** Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer mi historia y espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

**Serychiba.-** Gracias por tu apoyo, en verdad muchas gracias por tu puntuación, en verdad apoyos como los que recibí de todos ustedes me motivan a seguir con este proyecto. Y como dicen aquí en cuanto las actualizaciones mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no?

**NeoRienasailormoon.-** Hay que te puedo decir cuando leí tu comentario, hasta me sonrojé, gracias porque con eso digo oye pues no soy tan mala escribiendo, y espero que este capitulo también te agrade.

**Tsukihime19.- **Espero que esta manera de poner la historia sea de tu agrado, y ya sabes cualquier comentario siempre ayuda para mejorar.

**fabiolaMoon****.- **Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia, y ya veremos que hacen nuestros protagonistas, yo creo que cuando alguien verdaderamente se ama todo lo demás no es impedimento para estar juntos...o no.

**FREIYA****.- **Bueno como puedes ver, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, no puedo actualizar como yo quisiera, pero la lucha se le hace...eso que ni qué y gracias por tu apoyo.

**Beatriz Ventura.- **Como puedes ver, Serena dio su mal paso...y cometió un error, pero veamos que su amor por su príncipe ese sigue intacto. Poco a poco espero contestar todas tus dudas conforme avance la trama.

**Lovemamoru.- **Que puedo decir...si me confieso soy una incondicional mas de Darien, por eso hay que hacer sufrir a Serena, por haber engañado a semejante príncipe. (ñaca, ñaca).

Y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


End file.
